Old Sun
Everything Ends With Liquid in possession of Metal Gear REX's rail gun and capable of destroying The Patriots' main AI JD, Mei Ling, aboard the U.S.S. Missouri, hatched a plan to infiltrate Outer Haven, which Solid Snake referred to as "Liquid's Own Personal Death Star". Snake happily volunteered for the mission (making no secret of his blatant disregard for his own life), along with Meryl and Johnny. When the three were preparing to be catapulted onto Haven, Snake ran into catapult provider Drebin, who explained to him the collapse of the war economy that came with Liquid's takeover of the SOP system. The three were then catapulted, but due to a miscalculation, the catapults were all badly off course. Meryl landed on a completely different part of the ship than planned, and Johnny landed in the ocean and had to swim the rest of the way. Snake was the only one who made it to roughly the right area, and had to continue the infiltration alone. After avoiding the most dense force of Gekkos and FROGS Snake had yet encountered, he made it to the elevator on the far side of the ship, which he was able to use to descend into the heart of Haven. Once the elevator opened, he came face to face with a wave of FROGS, which he quickly (but not easily) dispatched. Then, however, final B&B member Screaming Mantis made an appearance, but Snake was able to overcome her apparent psychic abilities by suppressing his nanomachines with the syringe, and then stealing Mantis' mind-control puppet which hung from her arm. Following her defeat, however, the ghost of Psycho Mantis appeared in her place and, after making several psychic predictions, revealed himself to be the one controlling all of the B&B members, through the body of Screaming Mantis. Although he prepared to attack, another spirit, that of The Sorrow appeared, and banished Mantis forever. No Place To Hide The Beauty and the Beast unit was defeated, but Snake's mission was far from over. Continuing through towards the central control room, Meryl and Johnny appeared just in time to save Snake from another wave of FROGS. Meryl and Johnny fended off the seemingly endless supply of soldiers, but things began to look grim when they began to run low on ammunition. In the height of battle, Johnny proposed to Meryl, claiming he had always loved her, and she accepted after some convincing. Snake was then further outnumbered by a knife-only unit which ambushed him directly outside of the server room. A still armless Raiden then appeared to protect him, and allowed Snake to pass safely. Unfortunately, the battle was still heavily one-sided, and Raiden, although doing well at first, was quickly swarmed and outnumbered. Snake then faced his next enemy: a collection of microwaves strong enough to cook a human being alive. With no other choice, he began to run, then walk, then crawl through, every second growing weaker from the waves, his OctoCamo being stripped from his skin and his Solid Eye exploding from the heat. However, against all odds, he made it to the server room, and the Metal Gear Mk. III was able to upload the virus, just as Snake, now too weak to fight, was swarmed by an army of Dwarf Gekko. Full Circle With the upload of the virus, however, the battle quickly turned. The FROGS ambushing Raiden, Meryl and Johnny went into hysterics when their nanomachines shut down, the Dwarf Gekko surrounding Snake simply switched off, and even the unmanned Metal Gear RAY units attacking the U.S.S. Missouri went limp and slid into the ocean. However, the virus did more than that. At that moment, a video of Naomi hidden in the virus appeared on the server room computer screens. She explained that she had to pretend that she was kidnapped (and engineer her rescue from South America by Snake) so that she could give the virus she had developed to Sunny to finish. Sunny had not only finished the virus, but modified it to spread to the other AIs that made up the Patriots, eliminating them entirely. The Patriots were no more, but Liquid made a final appearance. Dragging Snake to the top of Outer Haven, he challenged him to a hand-to-hand duel. During the fight, however, Ocelot's old memories began to show through. Upon being defeated by Snake, Ocelot revealed that he was "Liquid's doppelganger". He exclaimed "You're pretty good" to Snake, before dying. Otacon explained during the aftermath how Sunny had re-worked the virus Naomi gave her to "destroy the brain, but leave the brain stem intact." Whereas simply eliminating the Patriots would have plunged the world into a chaos, Sunny made it so that everything that they had regulated (everything vital to society) would remain as-is, and the world could truly live free for the first time in many years. See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4